Worth It
by ProudlyUnique
Summary: Jasmine is quite upset that Garrett has been hanging a lot with Sherri lately, just a day after their break up, this causes problems in their friendship. Now, it is up to Garrett to make it up to her! #BreakUpvsMakeUp :) Jarrett and my theme is MakeUp :D R&R! :) Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but the plot! :)


**_Hey Guys! Here is my part in the challenge. My theme is MakeUp, and the pairing is Jarrett! :D_**

**_I hope you guys like it and leave a lot of reviews! Every review, follow and favorite matters! :)_**

**_Love you guys xx_**

* * *

"Seriously, Jasmine! What the hell is wrong with you?" Garrett's eyes blazed as he stared at Jasmine, waiting for an explanation.

"What's wrong with _me_? I saved your life and you're the one yelling at me?" Jasmine spat back, her long brown hair falling on her face.

"Saved my life? Isn't that a bit of an exaggeration?" Garret questioned, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Well, you have no idea what Sherri can do. First, she used Logan to get to Lindy and now she's using you to get to the whole group." Jasmine stared intently in his eyes, the same eyes that made her fall for him.

"She wouldn't so anything of the sort. Besides, we were just talking." Garrett, answered, his voice slightly lower than before.

About half an hour earlier, Garrett was talking to the girl who every one admired, including Jasmine, before she knew her reality. Sherri.

To say that Jasmine was jealous would be an understatement. Jasmine was furious that Garrett had the audacity to go after Sherri a day after they had broken up. They had agreed to be friends, but clearly, Garrett valued Sherri more than his friendship with Jasmine.

Jasmine had snatched Garrett from there, making up the first excuse that came to her mind, because another second wasted would mean that her guy would be trapped in Sherri's spell. She dragged him away saying that his _girlfriend_ was waiting for her and had a _surprise_ planned for him. Sherri scrunched her nose and then walked away.

Way to go, Jaz!

* * *

_**In the Basement**_

Lindy, Logan and Delia heard them screaming from the basement. They were sitting on the couch, staring at each other, waiting for the fight to calm down. After a couple of minutes, they realized the arguing had gone down and there were no voices to be heard.

Delia stated, "Have they stopped fighting, or have the goats taken over?"

Lindy rolled her eyes and spoke up, "Were they seriously fighting over Sherri? Can't they see that they still love each other, and that's what the fight is about! Jasmine is so jealous and Garrett is an idiot for not realizing that! They shouldn't have broken up."

"Well, at least we know that they are back to normal." Replied Logan, nonchalantly.

* * *

Jasmine had stormed up to Lindy's bedroom, and was sitting on the bed, hugging a pillow to her chest with her legs folded up. She had stopped feeling pissed 10 minutes ago, and now she was just feeling pathetic. What did Garrett see in Sherri? She whined at how short-tempered she was, how easily she got carried away with boys and her craze for mani-pedis. Hell, she could spend the night counting her flaws. Was that why Garrett had broken up with her?

* * *

Garrett headed to the basement but before he heard Lindy talking.

…fighting over Sherri? Can't they see they love each other, and that's what the fight is about! Jasmine is so jealous and Garrett is an idiot for not realizing that! They shouldn't have broken up."

"Well, at least we know that they are back to normal." Replied Logan, nonchalantly.

Lindy called me an idiot? Wait, Jasmine likes me? No, Lindy said she still loved me? Was that why she pulled me away from Sherri?

I was hoping for the best, since I was using Sherri to get my mind off my break up with Jasmine, and when she came and dragged me out, my mind wandered to hers again, and I hated myself for falling for a beautiful girl like Jasmine. Hell, my mind had not left her in the first place.

This was my fault, and I headed to her room to make it better for _us_.

* * *

**_Back in the Basement_**

"Do you think that worked? Did Garrett hear us?" Lindy asked, not even trying to hide her curiosity.

"Yeah, I heard him walk back up to your room, so looks like it did." Delia replied, excited about their hard work.

They sat in awkward silence for a while, staring at eachother and Logan was the only one who had guts to speak up, "So, we are going to spy on them, right?"

"Hell yeah!" Lindy replied enthusiastically.

* * *

_Knock, knock._

Garrett entered the room tentatively, checking as if there was a bomb to defuse any second.

"Hi," she sighed monotonously. She felt him sit on the other corner of the bed, but she was facing her back to him and didn't bother looking at him.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. You were looking out for me, and saved my life, after all."

Jasmine's lips curved into a slight smile which Garrett could spot out and chuckled in response.

Jasmine turned around to face him. He took that a sign of forgiveness and scooted closer to her.

"I didn't save your life. Isn't that a bit of an exaggeration?" Garrett chuckled, his bright eyes, clearly expressing his love for her.

"I know Sherri wasn't the best girl in school. To be honest, I was just using her to get my mind off of you."

Jasmine now got the first look at his eyes and she could tell that he was completely sincere, "What? I turn you on?" Jasmine joked, with a blush.

He continued with a slight nod, "Ever since we finished that first puzzle together, I never could stop thinking about you."

Jasmine smiled, for the first time that day, with her eyes glittering.

"I feel horrible about ditching you on the first day after we broke up, but that was the stupidest thing I have done in my life. I would really love if you forgave me." Garrett whispered.

Jasmine looked up at him, with hope in her eyes and said, "I forgive you, I could never be mad at my best friend."

Those words, actually, did not hurt. He was so glad we were still best friends and nothing would destroy that.

They smile at each other, stood up on the bed, and hugged each other really tightly, just like they did when they were younger.

Jasmine suddenly shouts, "You know you guys can come in!"

Lindy, Logan and Delia push the door wide open and join Jasmine and Garrett in a big group hug.

* * *

_**So, that's my take on the challenge! I hope you liked it! :)**_

_**I would love to win the challenge! Every review, follow and favorite counts! :D xx**_


End file.
